


The good, suicidal, and dead.

by MemelinMafia (DomestiicSoup)



Series: Attempt at sadstuck ♥️ [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Death, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Murder, Sadstuck, Sorry I'm a horrible person, Suicide, Trans Character, homocide, suicidal, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/MemelinMafia
Summary: Now please, this is my first time doing something actually sad and murder and shit like that, and I'm hoping I get tears out of you.





	The good, suicidal, and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Now please, this is my first time doing something actually sad and murder and shit like that, and I'm hoping I get tears out of you.

Widowed and alone, Feferi sat with her only "family", Eridan.

It had been a while since her "amazing" and "wonderful" husband had died.  
In all honesty, she was glad that asshole was dead.

Eridan rubbed her face gently, giving her small pecks.  
He was like a brother to her, but they were not really related.

Feferi wanted young, but her husband never even complied to doing so, he never tended to her needs or took proper care of her.

The man was always off with this "boyfriend" of his, she didn't even know why she married the HIM.

"you feelin' alright?" Eridan asked, as he rubbed her shoulders caringly.

"I'm fine, Eri." She responded half-heartedly.

He gave her a sweet tender kiss, the two didn't even know if they were dating or not.  
But they did know they loved eachother very much.

"Eridan, would you mind if I took a nap?" 

"Oh, not at all Fef, sleep as long as you need."

She stood up and walked to her room, lying down on her bed and immediately falling asleep.  
Eridan went to the kitchenette to prep something for lunch while she slept, he wanted to make something special.

He looks out the window which had a beautiful scene of the ocean, the tide was low, perfect for picking out seashells.

He went out and gather many shells, even more small crabs that Feferi had kept in jars.  
He scattered the shells neatly on the wooden table and readied it for lunch.

He went to the kitchenette and grabbed a knife and some cheese.   
And suddenly the world went white.

He remembered what he did.  
He was the only one that knew.  
Why did he do it?  
To protect her  
and she doesn't even know.

Now he is gone.

Feferi can be left alone.  
Eridan?  
A shell.


End file.
